The Wedding
by Chris000
Summary: At long last, a wedding is to happen. A warrior and a princess joined together forever. Though different peoples, they are united through their hearts. Today, there is nothing but joy to be shared. Sally always had wanted to help her Human, but things turned out better than she could have hoped. She had fallen in love, and happily she realized, so had he.


**A/N** : Let me just start off by saying I've wanted to write this scene for a very, very long time. The irony of it all is that this is not what happened 'canonically'. I had been deciding for the longest of times about a wedding and in the end I decided against it. I decided that as much as I wanted it, Chris' story was at an end. One way or another.

But some people have been waiting a long time for this, and I wanted to finally write it. I think I actually teared up at one of these points. This pairing is so different than the norm, but I have a lot of love for it since these two people have kind of grown over the years, have faced their hardships and have faced their problems just like normal people. I hope that even the people that are even hardcore Sonsal can take it for what it is.

This happened, and didn't happen. Because the stories take place in alternate universes where they do not affect the canonical storylines much, if at all, then there is some compromise. Here, things didn't go horribly. Chris is still alive and went on to marry the woman of his dreams. Some details like universe numbers are different because this scene takes place in an alternate universe parallel to the core CC-verse.

But in the end, this is meant to be a happy thing. One where everyone ends their journey with sunlight and happiness. Every once in a while I think we all deserve that. Please enjoy. At least in this universe, everything ended up the way it was supposed to be, and knowing that makes everything better.

* * *

The Wedding

This is what could have been. Time and possibility are endless in breadth, but not all outcomes occur. Some are good, and others are bad. While this is not what happened in this world, surely happened in another: a happy ending to a life wracked by uncertainty and fear.

The early evening sun started its slow descent towards the surface of the ocean. The small retreat built at the southernmost tip of Northamer had azure blue water stretching to the horizon. Birds called and the sound of waves lapping at the shores filled the ears of the attendants of today's joyous moment: a marriage.

But this was not one that was to be known about – indeed this marriage between a man and women of two different peoples was never meant to be heard nor seen by only a select group of individuals. In an old fashioned way, it was forbidden love that blossomed into something more.

The man stood at a railing looking over the ocean. Chris was his name. He stood in uniform buttoned up to his neck. The blue coat adorned with medals and insignia seemed to soak in the sunlight. Clasped in his hand was his cap, which left his short hair free to have the wind flow through it. His slightly tanned skin felt the rays and the heat. It was hot yes, but he wanted to experience it all, even the not-so-comfortable. This was, after all, his big day, a day he that he thought would never come. Truth be told, it scared him a little. But it wasn't a bad kind of scared. It was a good kind. The eager fright that makes one wonder just what will be coming after. As Chris looked over the sea, he replayed the last five years in his mind. Every joy, every pain, every wound he had ever sustained, and every wonder he had laid his eyes upon. She being one. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he should belong here. He loved the sea for as long as he could remember. He wanted to be here with her forever.

He wiped a tear from his eyes. Yes, this was actually happening now. It wasn't a dream for him. This time he was awake and seeing the reality. He was getting married, and to an amazing woman at that, a unique person.

He felt a thump on h is shoulder. He turned to see the Admiral with a cigar in his mouth and a warm smile on his face. Chris had never seen Andsworth so jovial. It took him aback really.

"How are you feeling, son?"

"Sir."

"Ah, dispense with the formalities, today of all days. Besides, we're not really here anyway, so we may as well act like it."

Andsworth was right. This was a very secretive day. While it was in a beautiful place and on an amazing day of sunshine and cloudless skies, there was no doubt that the few people that had been here were selected carefully. This union was potentially damaging. Chris had only recently stopped Marshall, narrowly avoiding a bullet that killed Abigail Hera, a woman that Chris had come to think of as a friend. Her life was cut short while he had been able to secure and detain President Troy Marshall, the man who had wrested control of the UEG from the legal government of Earth. He was still seen as a criminal though. Propaganda filtered through the masses slowly, and there was still sentiment that he was a very bad man.

Not here though. These individuals knew the truth and were working to counteract it. Chris saw men of high government standing – the newly appointed President himself and his family, Military officials, and one from ONI. His eyes narrowed when he saw the symbol of the All Seeing Eye sitting on the woman's uniform. But she was alright though. He had been assured.

No press. Not even a non-personal photographer.

And of course, his own grandparents. Two elderly people that beamed in his direction whenever he made eye contact with them. A couple from Chicago that believed in nothing more than good food and a smile at the end of the day. He had already seen them when he had come in.

There were Mobians too. A good portion. They were hosting the event. Members of the Council were present, many of which he did not know. Sonic and Amy were there as well. Things did not go well between Chris and the former at first. At time it had even come to blow. He felt threatened by the Human and it was only somewhat misplaced. It was not he that started his relationship, but her. Sonic now sat next to Amy Rose, holding her hand. On their fingers were golden bands, not different than the ones he used to wear on his own ring finger. In the far corner, the Marine could see a man he wished he knew more about: Geoffrey St. John, the head of security and the Secret Service.

He and St. John had worked together in the past on missions spanning the jungles of Southamer to the mountains of Urush. Even now though, he felt that he was missing something from the man. St. John stood in a suit and tie, hands clasped in front of him. Like many Mobians of this universe, he stood only slightly shorter than him. However, St. John made eye contact with him from across the courtyard. Chris sensed something, as if he was… angry for some reason. Why? Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. He was about ready to go speak to him when Andsworth stopped him.

"There are some things just not worth getting into, son. Let him go."

Someone new came up. Miles was here.

"Admiral Andsworth, sir!" Prower saluted.

"Calm down, Lieutenant." Andsworth said. "Enjoy the day. This is not for work."

"Sir, it's important. I was just given a message from HIGHCOM. Admiral Redby wanted to speak with you personally, but he said you were off the grid today."

Andsworth nodded. "Yes, I did say that didn't I? What's the message?"

"10894 is a go."

"Oh boy." Chris said. "They actually approved it."

"Well." Gerome Andsworth breathed. "Today just got even more interesting. Captain, when this is over, I want you to meet me in Sydney. We both need to speak with Admiral Redby regarding this. I can't believe they're ready to go this soon."

Chris said quickly, "How soon?"

"As soon as possible." Tails said, somewhat hesitantly.

"We'll deal with it afterwards. Miles, go sit."

"Of course." Prower said. "Congratulations again!" He grinned at the Human before running to the empty seat. Miles straightened his uniform and sat patiently on the chair.

"That suicide mission can't be ready this quickly." Chris said. "We only proposed it a few weeks ago."

"Never doubt HIGHCOM. They have resources we can only dream of."

Chris smirked. "You think it'll be enough to stop the Pris-"

"Don't talk about that thing here." Andsworth said. "Not a word. You see that ONI agent in the corner? She may have been against Marshall, but don't think for a second we aren't being watched here. Is that understood?"

"Of course."

"Good. That's the last bit of authority I want to act on today. Now can we please just enjoy this?"

"Yeah, yeah I want to."

Andsworth leaned against the railing and flipped the cigar over in his hands. "You know, I remember when you first came on my ship: didn't think much of you. Really didn't think much of you until we got to Mobius. Then you got to work. You made connections, or rather, the connections made you. You went through seven kinds of hell. If anybody deserves a little bit of happiness, I think it's you, son."

"Even with…"

"Her? You really need to ask? I think you two were made for each other. She thinks so, for certain. You could have been born in any universe, any universe or life at all, and you're brought into the world where you meet such a fine young lady? That's a gift, even if you don't believe it at first."

"Thank you, sir." Chris nodded.

"Besides, you're not going to just be a husband. I hear you're going to be something a little more than that."

Chris sheepishly looked at the ground.

"Hell, I'd sign the discharge myself if you'd ask me to."

"Not until we're done. I think we're both still in this."

"Attaboy." Andsworth gave him another thump on the shoulder. "Today, you're a bigger man than 90% of the galaxy. The remaining 10%? Well, you'll just need to work at it. Oh, and if you want to bail, the rail's right there."

He grinned. "Not going to happen."

"Last chance! The ball and chain is on its way as we speak!"

"Nah, I think I'm going to be fine."

At the far end of the hall, a herald walked in. A young Mobian, a rodent perhaps they was dressed in a silk tabard bearing the seal of the kingdom. He cleared his throat once and then spoke:

"Hear ye, hear ye all distinguished guests of honor and of most high standing. It is on this joyous day, the 22nd of July of the year three thousand, two hundred and thirty-nine that a momentous occasion shall occur. That my lady and princess shall wed today to an officer and a gentleman of great class and of bravery to his home and to our kingdom. It is with great honor and distinction that I introduce first their royal highnesses, of the great House Acorn, King Maximilian Nicholas Augustus Tobias, and the Queen of our great House, Alicia Beatrice Georgette!"

There was no music, but the effect was powerful. A simple breeze blew and birdsong greeted the regal pair as they walked around the corner and down the aisle, hand in hand. The king, on strong legs, walked with one hand on his sword, and the other holding the hand of his beautiful wife. Alicia was a kind woman, and her dress matched it. Precious stones hung from her ears, shadow covered her eyes, and a magnificent amulet was on her neck. Her dress was well cut and long gloving stretched from her fingertips to halfway up her arm. She didn't look a woman of fifty. Then again, rarely any Mobians did.

The king himself was dressed in the same exquisite military uniform worn by his father and worn by his father before him. It had polished brass buttons, an epaulette stretching to his shoulder, and a sash stretching around him. With polished shoes and a regal ebony walking stick, he would not have looked out of place alongside George the V. Even his mustache was thicker than usual. The pair made their way to the front and approached the Human. At once, the young man was at a loss for what to say. He had spoken to both before, but today was different.

"You seem tense." Maximilian said. "Everything alright?"

"Darling, I believe today he seems a bit more on his toes than usual, wouldn't you say?" Alicia added.

"Yes, but I can't quite say why." Max laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." Chris said.

"An honest answer. You always say what's on your mind. If only more people in your ranks did that every now and again."

"Yes, Highness."

Alicia placed a hand on the Marine's coat sleeve. "Titles and honors are fine, but at the end of the day, we're all just people, darling. If there's one thing I want you to learn, it's that this uniform is not your skin. It is not always you. I hope she can teach you that."

"She's taught me much."

"Doubtless." Max said. "She has a gift for people. I knew that the moment she made eye contact with you. Six years ago now?" He shook his head. "My how time flies."

Chris could barely remember that time. Some of his memory had come back to him following Marshall's arrest. He could only remember shades of some of their moments. But he never forgot her eyes. The doctors had done all they could to awaken dormant memories overwritten by the Forerunner coding in his mind, but they couldn't retrieve all of it.

Chris would just need to take their words for it. He had apparently lived through some interesting times.

"I know you'll be the light in her life." Alicia said. "You are her greatest success."

"I am honored."

"Be honored. She saved you. You may not have even realized it." The queen kissed his cheek. Chris blushed. "Such a sweet young man. War is too harsh a business for you. Follow in your father's footsteps."

"There is great success in following the rule of law." Max said. "Councils need advisors. Perhaps chancellors one day."

"Or Presidents. Wherever your path leads." Alicia added.

"Not to the throne though." Chris said more to himself.

"In the end that is something that is just too complicated." Max said. "Especially now."

"I don't want it anyway." Chris said. "I never worked well with attention."

"Maybe one day we'll find Elias." Alicia said. "He would have loved to be here."

"We will."

"I have no doubt." The King said. "It's time. Good luck. You'll need it." He winked and left the altar. Behind the Human, a priest had arrived. He was an old Human with glasses on his face and with hair oiled back. A strong chin had a smile on it.

"Father." Chris said.

"Feel good?" the priest asked.

"As good as I can feel."

"Feel faint?" the old man asked, eyebrows arcing in amusement.

"I… I don't know."

"You know, if you faint, I can catch you pretty quickly."

"You can do that?"

"Don't let the robe fool you." The man chuckled. "Like that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Chris said, leaning in.

"Of course."

"Does this… bother you at all?"

The old man's head cocked to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"This. This union?"

"Oh." He smirked. "It's different. Unusual probably, but God has a plan for everyone, and He wants everyone to be happy. If happiness doesn't bother God, it doesn't bother me."

The herald spoke once more. "I present to you, the crown princess to the Kingdom, and the exalted one to be wed this day, Sally Alicia Acorn!"

Even the birds seemed to fall silent. Only the wind blew the warm breeze. Max got up and walked to the rear of the courtyard. Chris held his breath. He was feeling a bit faint. Maybe the priest would get a workout after all. Around the corner dressed all in white and with a short veil over her face was Sally. Her dress was long, stretching to the floor. To her right was her father, holding her arm and kissing her cheek. To the other was Bunnie Rabbot. Chris had to hide a laugh as they made eye contact. He could not wait to see Sally's hair. She made a funny face at him too. Anything to slay the stone-faced beast that was a Marine. Chris pulled the brim of his cap over his face to shield himself from any further attacks. He did look at her again though. Sally's veil covered her face. The dress was one of beauty too. A strapless thing that left her shoulders exposed. She wore similar long gloves to her mother. The tuft of her chest was visible. Her head though was looking at her feet. She was muttering something to her father.

"You sure you'll catch me?" He asked the priest.

"I've done this hundreds of times, son." He said while flipping through the pages of the Bible.

Chris' heart began to pound as she came closer. Every step she took made him feel one degree warmer. By the time she got to the place where he stood, his breaths were almost ragged. Max looked at him, nodded, and left. Bunnie smiled at him.

"Hey, hon."

"Bunnie. You look amazing."

And she did. Her prosthetics seemed to be fit in perfectly to her dress, a light brown thing that made sure to hide her roboticized limbs. As such, one sleeve went to her wrist, and the other was nonexistent. It went up to her neck which had a necklace around it. Like Alicia, she too had eyeshadow on, and her hair had been straightened and shined.

Chris took a breath, took the veil, and lifted it up. At first, the only thing he saw was brilliant blue. Deep blue radiant pools of azure looking right at him. Twin points of starlight that blasted into his very soul. In fact, he believed this to be what saved him.

They were her eyes. In her eyes, the Human saw every good and bad thing she had said to him. Every intimate moment and every flash of pain – they had been delivered to him through these beautiful eyes. Then he saw the rest of her: A fuzzy face, a cute nose, long lashes, and ears that perked when she smiled.

And smile she did. It wasn't a grin, but that cute little half-smile that seemed like she knew a bit more than she was letting on. She was using her smug smile on her wedding day. The nerve of it!

"I…" he began, and then lost the words. He just couldn't describe her. She was perfect. In every sense of the word. Even her imperfections seemed like they served a higher purpose. The slightly crooked nature of her smile, how one eyebrow usually went higher than the other when she gave him that one look… he just couldn't have it any other way. Sally Acorn may not have been the first love of his life, but he was certain that there wouldn't need to be any more. She blew them all away.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I've never seen you more beautiful."

"You've never looked more handsome."

"Did Bunnie do your hair? That looks great. How'd you do that?"

"Maybe one day I'll let her do your hair too."

"Too short in my opinion."

"Don't test me." Bunnie winked.

There was silence. Chris looked her over. The dress, her body, her face again. He could barely tell that she was pregnant. The silence went for what felt like forever.

"So this is it then." He said. "We're finally here."

"Just like I'd hoped." She said sweetly. "I knew it right from when I saw you."

"The very minute?"

"I had a feeling. Looks like it was a good one." She shrugged. "Dad says I have a gift."

"He's right." He looked over at Sonic who had his head against Amy's. She was rubbing his arm and whispered things to him.

"Chris, please don't worry about it." Sally said, following his gaze. "In the end, I made that choice, not you. I don't want you to feel guilty about anything. In the end, I saw you and I needed you. There was something missing. I wanted to help you"

"You wanted to fix me." He said. "I needed you. I just didn't know it."

"You did eventually."

"I'm happy I did." He smiled. He was about to lean in before he caught himself. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It happens." Sally said. She looked down to the medals on his chest. "That's a nice one. What did you get this one for?"

"Bravery." He said.

"Oh, so you got up here and didn't make a run for it?"

Chris looked for Andsworth in the crowd.

The priest cleared his throat. "I apologize if I'm stepping in. Are you ready to start?"

Sally glanced at her Human. "If you are."

"Please. Let's begin."

The old man nodded and spoke to the crowd. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this warm evening in the sight of God to join this man and this woman together in matrimony – a declaration of love known since times ancient; a moment of great joy and celebration. To bring these two together is to bring together two halves of the same heart, and with it, two families. Christopher James, do you take this woman, Sally Alicia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish, be at her side, and care for her in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

He thought of something on the spot, "Until the stars fall from the sky. I do."

Sally made a noise that sounded like a laugh. She wiped something from her eye. "Sorry, some dust or something." She sniffled.

"It's quite alright." The priest said. "This is a happy time. Don't hide it; let it show. Do you, Sally Alicia take this man, Christopher James, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to be at his side in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"And longer!" She said, trailing off at the end. "Yes, I do!"

"Still standing, son?" the priest asked.

"Yeah." Chris laughed, wiping something away from his glove. "It's raining."

"Sky looks clear to me. Could be though." The old man smiled. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course I do." He checked his pockets and found the golden bands in his left side coat pocket. The rings were in a small wrap to keep them clean. They were immaculate things, gifted to him for the occasion. One was lined with pearl, and the other with ruby, both of their birthstones.

"These rings symbolize your love and their shine is the same shine as seen in each other's eyes." The priest said. "Please give her the ring."

Chris took the pearl ring and slid it onto Sally's finger. It was the perfect size for her. He handed the ruby one to her, and she placed it on his. A sign that a little piece of one would be with the other.

"Please take each other's hands."

They did so. The pair held each other by the wrist softly. They knew it was close.

"It is by the power that has been vested in me by the Unified Earth Government and the Kingdom of Acorn that I join you together as both husband and wife, and be wed!"

Sally's blue eyes stared into his. She had waited for this for so long. "Kiss me, Human. That's an order."

The young man smiled back. "Yes, ma'am." He placed a hand behind her head. He felt her hair and smelled her perfume. Then he leaned in and closed his eyes. Their lips met, and a starburst of emotion overwhelmed him. His heart pounded. There was never anything like this. Never to the same level of emotion and pure love. The second barely passed for him. He felt like he had been here forever. She felt the same way. It was an eternity of bliss disguised in a single embrace. They didn't even hear the applause. All they saw was each other. Nothing else in the world mattered to them.

They finally broke apart. He hugged her close and never wanted to let go. It was hard to tell who started crying first.

"This is going to take some getting used to." He said. "Oh I love you so much. Wife. What a wonderful word."

She rubbed her head against his chin. Her veil fell off and was grabbed by Bunnie, who likewise was clearing some dust that had suddenly flown into her eyes. "We've got time." She said. "No matter what, you'll always be my Human. I'll never leave you again."

"You'll always be my princess." He said to his wife. He smelled her hair. Everything about her was beauty. "I may never be a king, but please by my queen forever."

She made eye contact with her husband and gave him the look he always longed to see, something that only he knew. "We'll be so much more than that, love." She kissed him again, standing on her toes to reach his lips. She rubbed the slight bump on her abdomen. "We'll be a family."

Chris saw his grandparents in the crowd clapping wildly. Even the stone-faced agent in the back had a handkerchief ready. "Family. I haven't heard that in a while."

Sally and Chris stood before the crowd, now joined for life. Man and Mobian alike stood hailing their love.

"Ready for the next big adventure?" Sally asked.

"Sounds like fun. After you, Highness." Chris answered, waving her forward.

Sally said, "We'll need to drop the titles eventually, my love." and together, they walked into the waiting crowd that glowed as warmly as the sun over the ocean.


End file.
